what happens when a twin gets involved
by IV4101
Summary: Souls steadily falling in love with Maka and thinks she might be falling for him too, but when his twin brother Dare aka D shows up at his front door and begins a friendship (and maybe more?) with Maka, how does Soul react? What happened in Souls past that made him never mention D to Maka? How will he explain when Maka takes it as him not trusting her enough with his secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Soul kicked his legs up onto the coffee table and gazed blankly at the television. Maka sat on the floor, head resting on the couch. She absently munched on some popcorn and tried to do her math homework. Every time someone hit something or someone on the film she would cry out "No!" or when some one would kiss she would look timidly towards Soul. To Soul it was a pretty awkward moment. Damn. Cool guys aren't awkward. They handled every moment in life unfazed. So he had to be unfazed, that to him that was staring nonchalantly at the T.V; ignoring every glance from Maka. He heard a cough and automatically looked down at her, it was accidental. He did not mean to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed and frankly she looked pissed.

"What's wrong" he smiled smugly at her, with her it was always something.

" I know its movie night, but Soul we have all the same classes. I know you have math too. I really don't want you to slack this year too. The only reason we even passed the grade last year was because of my hard work. And, not to mention, my grade was brought down because of you. Do you understand that? Because they saw my hard work I will pass with top of the class score next time, unlike last year, but I could be doing better myself without you dragging me down. Soul, you do you homework half assed, you cheat on tests, and you go on way to many dates to get anything done, you play video games while I'm studying. My list goes on. What I'm getting at is that you need to get your homework out, and start acting like an adult, because believe it or not we are almost. So pull you stuff together and start acting cool, and not some lazy arrogant person who brings his partner down a whole percent. And I was almost perfect but you had to go make even less than I already was. Now OX is at the top of the scoreboard. I could kick him in the soft spot if it wouldn't get me in trouble and damage my rep. but seriously Soul, please just try not to slack this year"

Wow thought Soul she said all of that in one breath. Given he had spaced out most of the rant, he really only caught _to many dates, get your homework out, and half-assed. _

"You think I go on to many dates?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Soul, you only go on too many dates to get your work done, please don't try to read into this. I wasn't meaning it like that" she tried to sound exasperated but it only came out pleadingly. And if only that were true, Makas ears were turning a lovely shade of magenta.

" Your ear color seems to think otherwise" Soul said pointing at his red eyes.

"MAKA CHOP!" A loud thud and Soul hit the ground twitching and bend in all the wrong angles. Seriously he thought how does she pack some much force into one book chop?

Maka stormed away, clearly pissed, no frankness about it. Muttering under her breath she stormed back into the living room grabbed her homework and stomped in to her bedroom and slammed the door.  
Cracking up Soul turned off the T.V and headed off to his own room. He plugged in some jazz on his iPod and flopped down in his desk chair. Hesitantly he pulled out his homework. However much she bugged him she still had him wrapped around her little finger. He started on his homework and didn't finish until a few ours later. He'd have Maka check it over for mistakes. He was just getting into bed when the doorbell rang, slowly he jogged to the door. Dramatically he threw it open, hoping to surprise whoever was at his door.

When the door flew open he heard a loud "Oaf" and groaning to follow. Outside was a grayer version of Soul. He looked about to be 6 feet with blown over spiky hair just like Souls but gray/silver instead of pure white and his eyes were a deep purpley maroon, he wore a black leather jacket. But of course Soul already knew what he looked like because, one, it was almost exactly what he himself look like except the slight color differences and, two, because he had grown up with the new Soul standing outside. His twin had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's here's my disclaimer: I DO NOT own soul eater or any of the other OC's- I'm simply borrowing them for a wee bit.

"Souley!" Dare screamed, throwing his arms onto his brother, smiling widley

Just then Maka stumbled out of her room with her hair in two buns and wearing a pair of blue and white stripped pajamas. She gazed up, her mind still groggy so it took her a little while or her to put the pieces together. She glanced at Soul, then at Dare. Her head started turning between the brothers. Then she looked at both of them. Turned around and walked into the kitchen. Both Soul and Dare who had been silently watching her process the information followed close behind, wondering what a girl would be doing in the kitchen pretty late at night. The saw her grind coffee beans, boil water, then brew coffee. Both of the boys were bewildered. Especially Soul, because he knew for facts that she would Maka chop him if _he_ started clambering around the apartment at this hour, she usually wasn't the hypocritical type.

Maka sat there for a while, sipping at her cup, no one said anything. Finally she broke the silence. "Well, this is awkward." She sighed "first off who the **hell **are you? Why do you look really similar to my partner? You are not wes. What were you thinking waltzing around my house at who knows what time!?" Maka ran her hands over her face, letting out another exasperated sigh. "Because I don't know you and apparently Soul does, I mean I did just interrupt your bromance session, I will let him tell me, and give me a proper introduction to the person standing in my kitchen"

"OUR kitchen. Dare Devil Evans, Maka Albern. Maka Albern, Dare Devil Evens. Say your condolences and we will take our leave, to like a hotel or something and get this situated ect. Maka I'll be home later, go to bed. I just need to deal with Dare" Soul said in a board tone.

"Souley, did I come at a bad time?" Dare said with false concern "I REALLY didn't mean to _brother"_ he spit out the last words, glaring at Soul. "I finally find in this creepy ass town, and your first move is ship me the hell off to some cheap motel like you always do. It has been _years!_ And what's with your _I don't need people, I just want the fuck out of this family_. I find you, and your living with a woman, don't need family my ass."

Just then Blair decided to make her entrance, skimpy clothes and all. "Oh! Yay for me! Now I get **two **sharkeys!" she rubbed up against Dare, blood came shooting out of his nose "play with me, sharkey 1 doesn't like me anymore" Blair pouted, towing a passed out Dare to Maka's room. Where she usually slept at the foot of Maka's bed.

"Whaaaaaat….just…..hap-"

"no, just no" said Soul shaking his head "There's nothing we can do till morning, heck maybe all day tomorrow too. He's got a pretty good body" said Soul smiling and gesturing to his own body. They did have the same build.

He started to walk to his bedroom, when he felt a hand clamp hard on his shoulder. Maka was glaring at him in an unfriendly way, a dark aura wavering around her. "I am **not **done talking about this Soul. But I am going to wait till I can handle it in the morning" she let go turned towards her room, then paused "wait. Soul. Omg what am I going to do!? Let me stay in your room! Please, please, please, please, please!" now she looked in the verge of tears.

_Seriously what 17 teen-year-old has a meltdown about going to their room! Usually they can't wait to coop them-selves up there!_ Soul thought, but he could understand her circumstance, because once to many times they had both witnessed the unimaginable, Blair. "What the heck, sure. But I get the bed, you get the ground. Unless…" he started to think maybe sharing a room wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_Skip to going to bed_

"I am only doing this because I have a test tomorrow" Maka said for, like, the billionth time.

"mmhhmm" Soul mumbled as he laid his arm over her. He was almost out. Within minutes they were both passed out. Dare leaned against the door way or Souls bedroom "watch out Maka, Soul will come back to the Evans, and not even you will be able to keep him here" he smiled. Blair pounced on him towing him back into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the other OC's! Smiles-IV4101

Maka groaned, why did she feel so ….. weird? She rubbed her eyes and looked around bewildered, this was NOT her bedroom, no it was the once clean room she had tidied last week, that now looked like a monster came in with a leaf blower and then a group of dirty men came and 1. Made it smell bad 2. Made it even more messy then it already had been. Papers were strewn everywhere, the curtains lay on the ground, cloths were piled on the desk, tennis balls rolled freely, and a mysterious brown liquid was puddled on the floor. Lucky for her there was orange traffic cones and yellow caution tape surrounding the brown stuff so there was no way that she would step in it.

"SOUL! Would you mind telling me what is on the floor!" Soul poked his head through the door, looked that the liquid, and smirked

"Black*stars cooking, you know, apparently Gods are so Godly that the godliness in them doesn't need the skill to cook" Soul scoffed and headed back into the kitchen

Maka glared at his back, but soon followed. A delicious smell overwhelmed her and she sprinted for the kitchen mouthwatering. Dare stood in her apron with all 4 burners going with various assortments of foods over each one. Suddenly it clicked why she was asleep in Souls room, slightly disappointed that he was still her she sat down. She was so hungry looking at the food that she almost didn't give a crap about the gas bill. Almost. But she wanted the food. Ah hell, Soul can pay for it. Ya, girls practically throw money at him, why not? Still with a guilty conscience, her wills battled.

While Maka had her internal dilemma, Soul slouched in his seat. "So, Dare, what brings you to town?" Soul flashed his famous half grin

Dare gave him a wary look "Dads pissed soul" Maka's head shot up. She pretended to pull out a book and while still sitting in the kitchen reading, all she could think of was what's happening with Souls family, that, FYI, Soul has told her VERY little about. "He wants you home, I want you home, mom wants you home. Come home" before he had even finished what he was saying Soul was shaking his head.

"I have been gone for years now, why the hell does he even care" Soul was glaring at his hands which were clasped in front of him

"Soul, Wes took his leave, I left. Mom's in serious depression. ENS (empty nest syndrome) most like likely. I came back for Christmas last year. Married. Dad threatened to disown me. I got divorced. I'm in the bastards will but I'm still not enough. You however where a bad egg from the start. He figures that if we were good, then went bad; you must be bad, gone to good!"

"That's fucking messed up"

Dare let out a deranged laugh. "I know, now I'm here to haul back his only good son!"

"Sorry cupcake but no way in hell, Wes is perfect, I talked to him like last month, have him take over the studio"

"Your in contact with Wes? And not me; Bro I thought we were closer than this" Dare was sitting on the ground, trembling

Soul saw his chance to break him "you thought wronge." Soul stood up, a small _eep_ came from Maka as his chair feel to the ground with a clatter "I've been fucking trying to run away from this family from day one. Why the hell would I go looking for the guy that sold me out? Dare, I got out of that family. Go screw up your own life, stay out of mine. You and dad can go fuck your selves." Soul shot a glare that the broken boy sitting on their kitchen tiles "Thanks for the food, but I think you need to leave"


End file.
